


Missing

by CindyRyan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: AU after The Capture of Benedict Arnold. What if Lucy was missing longer? What if she returned to Wyatt a shell of the person she was?Warning: Implied rape.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy Preston knew sleep would be her greatest ally. Even when Flynn left in the mothership she was never left alone. There was always at least one henchman left behind to guard. Three days into her captivity Flynn was gone for his longest mission yet. However Lucy knew she couldn't count on him being gone for an extended period of time. She had to take whatever opportunity that presented her. Sleep would be Lucy's best chance. The man guarding her had to sleep sometime. Finally just when the historian thought she'd missed her opportunity her captor leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Minutes later Lucy heard the most wonderful sound she'd ever heard; snoring. Lucy gave it a few more minutes and then she gingerly pulled the keys from his left jean pocket. Clutching the keys in her right hand Lucy held her breath watching Flynn's man. When he didn't wake Lucy turned and ran to the front door. She thrust the keys in the lock and turned. She threw the door open and was nearly blinded by bright sunlight. 

Lucy made it halfway across the parking lot. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't dare turn. Pouring on speed Lucy ran as fast as she could but it wasn't enough. A shadow fell over hers and and then she was tackled brutally to the gravel. Lucy cried out in pain as she landed hard. The gravel cutting into her hands and face. Lucy kicked and got a few inches free and was able to scramble forward only to be dragged back with a curse from her captor.

“Where do you think you're going?”The dark haired man growled as he flipped Lucy onto her back pinning her.

Lucy dragged her fingernails across the man's face drawing blood. She smiled briefly before getting a punch to her right jaw for her trouble. Lucy's vision spun and darkened but she didn't pass out.

“Flynn will kill me if you escape.”The man continued as he stood dragging Lucy to her feet with him.”I like my life.”

“I just want to go home.”Lucy stated quietly as she met her captor's gaze.

“Well you're out of luck then aren't you?”The man snarled as he whirled Lucy around and slammed her against the wall of the building she'd been held in. “Boss is a determined man. If he wants you to stay; you're stayin'.”

Lucy managed to get her left hand free and went for one of the man's eyes intending to gauge it. That move succeeded in only gaining her a broken wrist. Lucy felt tears escape when the bones snapped. The man slapped Lucy across the face and then began to haul her bodily inside. Despite the pain Lucy continued to struggle. She'd been so close to freedom. In response her captive grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and bodily threw her into the building. She slid face first across the floor towards the table and computer she'd been working on earlier. Lucy put her good hand out to brace herself but was surprised when the man stopped her slide and spun her onto her back. He straddled her and yanked her arms above her head pinning them with his left hand. 

“Flynn won't be happy if you hurt me.”Lucy said struggling to keep fear out of her voice.

The man smiled and Lucy felt cold sweep over her. She was alone with a man she'd just made very angry.

“Boss never said I couldn't have a little fun.”Lucy's kidnapper responded with a sneer.  
Lucy began to struggle again. This couldn't be happening; she wouldn't let it. To Lucy's horror between her inuries and the man's grip her battle was lost. The man undid his belt and pulled down his jeans. Bile rose in Lucy's throat and she tried once more to free herself. Blissfully her captor hit her twice more. Lucy's head snapped back against the cold cement floor and she fell unconscious

****  
Wyatt Logan hadn't slept in over seventy-two hours. Not for the lack of trying from his superiors. Though as Wyatt had repeatedly told his bosses at Mason Industries he was used to working under these conditions. Sleep didn't matter; what mattered was finding Lucy. From the moment Wyatt and Rufus had returned Jiya had tracked Flynn. Unfortunately he'd never stayed in one spot for more than an hour. By the time Jiya got a fix and they readied the lifeboat Flynn was off to another era. It was the most frustrating, maddening thing Wyatt had ever been a part of.

The loser in all this was Lucy. She was counting on them to rescue her and they were standing around watching computer screens. Agent Christopher had tried to assure Wyatt that Flynn needed Lucy. That her being a historian was keeping her safe. Wyatt had seen Flynn shoot too many people to count on Lucy's knowledge of history to keep her valuable and safe. He'd seen Flynn loose his temper. The man's primary concern was getting his family back. Anything and anyone that got in the way of that was expendable. 

When Jessica was missing the San Diego police kept telling Wyatt the longer she was gone the colder the trail got. In Lucy's case they had nothing to follow. Flynn was jumping all over the place. Every day; every hour that went by Wyatt's instincts were screaming at him that they had to move that they had to bring Lucy home now or they wouldn't get a chance at all. Suddenly a plan started to form and maybe it was sleep deprivation but Wyatt thought it had a good chance at working. Wyatt found Mason in the launch bay near the computers and told the older man his idea.

“We have no information to......”Connor began but Wyatt interrupted as Rufus joined them.

“He's gone back to Sacramento twice; she's there.”Wyatt stated excitedly. “He needs a base for the mothership and I bet Jiya could confirm a large power source near by.”

“It's worth a shot.”Christopher interjected having joined the group. “We're spinning our wheels here.”

“Get the jet ready.”Connor ordered.

“Thank you.”Wyatt acknowledged as he left with Rufus close at his heels.

/Hang in there, Lucy./Wyatt pleaded silently. /We're coming./


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Missing  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Lucy drifted in and out of consciousness. The brief moments she was awake the historian noted she was bond to a chair. She heard voices but couldn't make out any words.

A sharp noise brought Lucy fully awake. She was dazed as she stared at her surroundings. It took her a full moment to recognize Garcia Flynn as he knelt in front of her. Once she did recognize him everything came flooding back. Lucy raised her hands to fight only to remember they were tied.

"The man who attacked you is dead."Flynn stated coldly. "I personally ended his life. I left specific instructions that you were not to be harmed."

Lucy only had the energy to glare; no words would come.

"Were you able to locate John Rittenhouse?"Flynn demanded.

Lucy shook her head wincing at the pain and nausea the movement brought.

"That is..."Flynn began but was interrupted by a loud crash.

Lucy turned to see the front door was now on the floor and Wyatt, and Denise Christopher stood in the doorway with guns raised. They were flanked by a military team. She'd never been so happy to see them. Beside her Flynn cursed and fired several rounds in the direction of her rescuers. Everyone scattered. One of Flynn's men started to untie Lucy but Flynn pulled him away.

"Leave her!"Flynn ordered. "Get to the mothership!"

"Flynn!"Wyatt shouted.

Lucy ducked and protected herself as best she could as Flynn's men laid cover fire for Anthony to get the time machine ready. A few minutes later the gunfire stopped and there was a strong rush of wind as the time machine left.

"Damn!"Wyatt cursed as he saw the mothership wink out of existence.

Wyatt took off at a run reaching Lucy's still form in seconds. What he saw made his heart stop. She was covered with cuts and bruises, blood and dirt. Her dress was ripped. She'd been consciousness when they arrived but now Lucy's head was slumped forward.

"Lucy?"Wyatt called as he began to cut her free. "It's Wyatt, can you hear me?"

No response as Rufus skidded to a stop next to them. The tech knelt next to the historian gently pulling her hair out of her face so they could see her injuries.

"My God, did Flynn do this?"Rufus asked angrily.

"Him or one of his guys it's all the same."Wyatt responded tightly. "They're all dead when I get a hold of them."

"Let's get her home."Christopher ordered quietly.

As gently as he could Wyatt scooped Lucy into his arms. The group left the small building and got back into the SUV's. Lucy didn't wake and Rufus climbed in the back seat next to them and shut the door. He had a first aid kit in his hands and opened it. Wyatt raised a questioning eyebrow as Rufus took out a splint and a brace.

"Her left wrist is broken."Rufus explained as he began to apply the splint to that wrist.

"Bastard."Wyatt cursed Flynn angrily as Rufus continued to attend to Lucy's wounds. "Soon as we get back we're going after Flynn."

"No argument from me."Rufus replied.

The SUV's arrived at the airport and the group boarded Mason's private jet. Wyatt was more than a little worried that Lucy didn't wake the entire trip home. He had to remind himself that the important thing was that she was home. Soon Jiya would track down Flynn and Wyatt would bring Lucy some justice. Not that anything would erase what Lucy had endured but it was a start.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Missing  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

 

Lucy awoke with a start breathing hard and looking widely around the room. It took her several seconds to recognize the medical rooms of Mason industries. When that registered memories slowly came back. Her rescue...they had found her...she was home...she was safe. Even with that knowledge Lucy huddled back against the pillows drawing her knees to her chest. She felt cold and she knew it had nothing to do with the temperature. Moving her legs had caused twinges of pain through the rest of her body but Lucy ignored it. The movement had also brought back memories of her attack. The tenderness and bruising from her lower most region confirmed her worst fears. That Flynn's man had continued his threat while she was unconscious.

Lucy shuddered and shifted further back into the pillows.The light had automatically come on when Lucy had sat up. She was grateful when the room darkened once more when she laid down. Lucy buried herself in the blankets and pillows. Desperately wanting to forget but not being able to.

****************  
"Why don't we have a go?"Wyatt demanded entering Christopher's office. "We know where Flynn is!"

"Close the door."Denise ordered crisply.

Wyatt was alone Rufus having elected to run some pre-flight tests on the lifeboat. He shut the door but remained standing his fists clenched at his sides. Wyatt couldn't understand why Christopher would put a delay now. They'd tracked Flynn for hours after they got back from Sacramento. This was the first time he'd touched down long enough for Wyatt and Rufus to get a chance to catch him.

"I just got briefed by Lucy's doctor."Denise explained quietly. "You need to know this before we proceed further."

Cold raw fear worked it's way up and down Wyatt's spine. He hadn't thought the delay could be because of Lucy. They'd rescued her got the historian to safety and medical care and Wyatt thought her recovery would be painful but normal. The look on his boss's face caused Wyatt to take a seat in one of the visitor's chairs.

"What is it?"Wyatt prompted his voice suddenly hoarse.

Denise sighed and the pencil she was holding suddenly snapped in two. She met Wyatt's gaze and he saw anger and sympathy in her dark eyes.

"There's no easy way to say this."Denise began. "Lucy was raped."

Wyatt felt the color drain from his face. Rage like he'd never known swept over him. When they'd found Jessica's body Wyatt thought he'd experienced rage then. It was nothing like he felt now. Even his breathing was coming out in short angry gasps. Denise stood and walked around the desk so she could crouch in front of Wyatt and be eye level with him.

"I haven't interviewed Lucy yet."Denise said. "We don't know it was Flynn."

"Doesn't matter."Wyatt snapped barely recognizing his own voice. "If it wasn't him it was one of his men. If he gave the order so help me..."

"I know you want to go in there guns blazing and shoot every one of Flynn's gang."Denise stated softly. "You can't be reckless about this. Lucy needs every one of her friends the road coming back from something like this is long."

As swiftly as the rage appeared it was now accompanied by earth shattering guilt. Lucy had been captured by Flynn because of Wyatt's failure to keep her safe. Not only had she been held captive, beaten but had suffered in the worst way possible...There was no possibly way Wyatt could make that up to her. He could kill Flynn a hundred times over...

"Wyatt?"Denise prompted. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, missed the last part."Wyatt responded lamely.

"This is not your fault."Denise replied quietly. "Do not beat yourself up you couldn't protect Lucy twenty-four seven. It was inevitable that..."

"Besides capturing Flynn my main purpose being here was to protect Lucy and Rufus!"Wyatt yelled as he jumped to his feet sending the chair skidding back a few inches.

"You have done that many times over."Denise said soothingly.

"Not when it mattered."Wyatt replied quietly.

"Wyatt..."Denise began.

"Do we have a go or not?"Wyatt asked through clenched teeth.

"On one condition."Christopher replied as she stood.

"What?"Wyatt demanded.

"Remember that Lucy needs both of you in one piece if she's going to get through this."Denise said grimly.

Wyatt nodded tightly not trusting his voice.

"Go."Denise ordered.

Wyatt left his boss's office struggling to keep one foot in front of the other. Trying like hell not to process what he'd just learned. However as he entered the launch bay and the lifeboat came into view Wyatt knew he was going to have to tell Rufus. How he was going to do that he had no idea but Christopher was right about one thing. Lucy was going to need them. If he and Rufus could keep each other in check like they'd done so many times before there was a chance this mission could succeed without Wyatt losing his sanity. Right now Wyatt was so full of rage that if Flynn appeared before him Wyatt wouldn't waste a bullet. He'd kill the man with his bare hands and enjoy every minute of it. Christopher was right some how Wyatt had to find a balance or he'd be no good to Lucy. He just had no idea how the hell he was going to accomplish that.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the kudos. I know this is a tough story line to read.

Title: Missing  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Rufus could feel tension coming off Wyatt in waves as the solider stepped into the time machine. The tech glanced up and the look on his friend's face stopped him in his tracks. Going to school in the south side of Chicago Rufus had seen that look on father's faces when they'd had to bury gang member sons. It had chilled Rufus then and it had the same affect now. Whatever had happened with Christopher was bad on the worse levels.

"What did Christopher want?"Rufus asked though he really didn't want to know.

Wyatt adjusted the farmer outfit he was wearing. They were headed back to early colonial times again. Apparently Flynn was once more trying to wipe Rittenhouse from the beginning. Rufus watched as the silence stretched on and Wyatt stared at Lucy's empty seat. Wyatt's blue eyes were the color of ice and that told Rufus more than anything that he really didn't want to know what the emergency briefing had been about. But with the nature of their jobs and them being short a team member Rufus had to have all information before they went back decades. Had to know what was going on if he was going to get them back in one piece.

"Wyatt?"Rufus prompted as he turned the pilot's seat around so he could face his friend.

"Christopher had a medical update on Lucy."Wyatt explained grimly.

"Was there internal bleeding? Something from the...beatings?"Rufus asked the words leaving a bitter taste.

When Wyatt met his gaze Rufus was surprised to see tears. They weren't there long but they had been there and that scared Rufus. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"She was raped."Wyatt explained as if it took all his strength to say the words.

"Oh God."Rufus responded as he slumped back in his chair.

Both men sat quietly each lost in their own thoughts. Each glancing at the empty chair. Each thinking of the vibrant, intelligent, beautiful woman that was their friend. A computer beeped dragging Rufus from his troubled thoughts. He absently glanced at the monitor in question and then he noticed both his hands were balled into tight fists. With an effort he forced them to relax.

"Was...was it Flynn?"Rufus inquired his voice tight.

"Christopher didn't know she hasn't interviewed Lucy yet."Wyatt stated anger lancing his words. "Doesn't matter which one it was they're all dead."

"Shouldn't we find out what happened first?"Rufus asked as he forced himself to go back to the pre-flight preparation. "I mean I know they've all done horrible things on one mission or another but..."

"Somebody was there when she was beaten."Wyatt bit out."Somebody was there when she was... assaulted and the fact they stood by and..."

"Wyatt listen to yourself."Rufus interrupted. "We don't know what happened..."

"Right the only one that knows the true account is Lucy and I doubt she'll speak to either one of us."Wyatt replied as he furiously slammed the buckles of his restraints into place.

Rufus opened his mouth to reply but closed it without speaking. His shoulders slumped as he realized Wyatt was right. Flynn may have not only succeeded in breaking the team but destroying one of the most important friendships in Rufus's life. Fifteen minutes later the Lifeboat was ready to go and Rufus started the engines and they left.

*******

 

Lucy slowly stepped out of the bathroom a white terry cloth robe wrapped tightly around her. Her hair was wet and uncombed but she didn't care. Lucy was unsure of how long she'd stayed in the shower but it was enough that the water was ice cold when she finally did turn if off. Her skin was raw from where she'd scrubbed it with soap over and over. Despite all that she still didn't feel clean. Wrapping the robe tighter around herself Lucy sank down onto the end of the bed.

Logically Lucy knew things like the shower were a normal reaction. Her mind was trying to deal with the trauma she'd endured. Lucy just wanted to disappear. Find somewhere to hole up and close the door and shut the world away. Part of Lucy didn't want that to happen because she knew it'd be a victory for Flynn. However she was just tired; everything suddenly too much. Time travel, her sister vanishing from existence, the revelation of her true parentage and learning more of Rittenhouse and their plans. A knock at the door startled Lucy slightly. She really didn't want to see anyone.

"Lucy, it's Agent Christopher."A familiar voice called. "Can I come in?"

After several minutes Lucy stood and walked over to the door. She opened it and turned back around without any kind of a greeting. She retook her seat on the edge of the bed staring at the windowless wall closest to the bed.

"I wanted to check on you."Christopher began gently as she stepped in and closed the door behind."I can only imagine how badly you're suffering and I am truly sorry this happened."

Heavy silence stretched between the two women as Lucy continued to avoid her superior's gaze.

"We can prosecute the person responsible."Christopher continued. "If you can describe your attacker we can..."

"He's dead."Lucy replied quietly as she finally looked away from the wall. "Flynn killed him."

"Okay."Denise acknowledged as she sat down after moving a visitor's chair closer to Lucy. "Did you see Flynn do this?"

"No, I was in and out...after..."Lucy trailed off.

"I'm assuming if Flynn killed his own man that your attacker acted on his own?"Denise inquired softly.

Lucy nodded wrapping her arms tighter around herself looking once again back at the wall.

"Thank you for telling me."Denise said as she stood. "I will let you rest. If you need anything please don't hesitate to let me know."

The older woman left closing the door behind her. Lucy didn't know when she started crying but suddenly her body was wracked by huge sobs. She cried until the tears were spent and curled up on the edge of the bed on her side. Finally Lucy drifted off to sleep exhaustion claiming her once more.


	5. Chapter 5

After two hours of walking through 1775 Baltimore Wyatt was about to scrap the mission. There'd been no sign of Flynn or his crew. However on their third pass of the harbor Rufus spotted a familiar face two piers away; Garcia Flynn. Wyatt took off at a run before his mind registered that he was moving. He heard Rufus shout his name but he ignored it. As he moved through the crowd between the two piers Flynn spotted Wyatt and started to blend into the mass of people.

"Not this time."Wyatt muttered as he poured on speed.

Flynn had just been about to duck into a silversmith shop when Wyatt caught up to him. He grabbed the older man by the back of the collar and dragged him into a nearby alley. Wyatt shoved Lucy's captor toward the back of the alley that dead ended against a wood wall of another building. As Flynn regained his footing and turned around Wyatt took out his gun. Garcia raised his hands and Wyatt disarmed him tossing the weapon away.

"I killed the man who attacked Lucy."Flynn stated raising his hands higher.

"He was still under your command."Wyatt snarled as he advanced slamming Flynn against the left wall."Did you order it?!"

Garcia blanched and Wyatt leveled his gun against the former NSA agent's head.

"I'm not a monster!"Flynn protested.

Wyatt slammed the butt of the gun into Flynn's forehead. Flynn staggered but didn't fall; blood poured down his face from the wound.

"That's a matter of opinion and doesn't answer my question!"Wyatt responded his voice rising.

"We were gone when it happened."Flynn stated. "He acted alone!"

"You were the one that beat her."Wyatt surmised as he cocked the hammer of his gun and taking aim.

"No and I left orders that she wasn't to be harmed."Garcia responded grimly. "I was sickened when..."

Wyatt tossed his gun aside and stepped back. He slammed Flynn once more against the wall then he hit him in the jaw. Wyatt lost count of how many punches he threw at Flynn. Didn't know who's blood was on his hands. At some point they had ended up on the ground rolling over and over. Flynn's punches were fewer but he was getting a few strikes in. All Wyatt could think of was Lucy. All he could see were the bruises. Nobody deserved to be hurt like she had been. Wyatt would squeeze the life out of Flynn with his bare hands and enjoy every second of it. Minutes passed and more punches were thrown and then Wyatt was suddenly on his back. He reached up to hit Flynn again when a woman's scream pierced the air breaking into Wyatt's realm. Wyatt glanced at the mouth of the alley and saw two women standing there staring in horror. Rufus was a few feet in front of them braced in a fighter's stance waiting to break in if necessary.

Flynn took advantage of the distraction. He threw two punches at Wyatt's face causing the solider to lose consciousness for a few seconds. In those few seconds Flynn was staggering to his feet grabbing a piece of wood off the ground and slamming it against Rufus's head. The tech fell to his knees not having had the time to react. Flynn sprinted to the alley's opening and grabbed one of the woman holding her in front of him as a shield. Wyatt forced himself to his feet and towards Flynn.

"Let her go!"Wyatt ordered.

"Do not follow me."Flynn responded backing away still holding the woman in a vice grip. "I will break her neck."

Wyatt took another step towards Flynn but the man tightened his grip enough for the woman's companion to scream. He froze and watched helplessly as Garcia backed his way down the street. Four blocks away Wyatt could just barely see Flynn as he shoved the woman away and she tumbled into the crowd of startled onlookers. Flynn turned and ran towards the harbor. Wyatt started after him but made it only a few feet before the world spun. The fight and lack of sleep were taking a bad moment to have an affect. Wyatt tried to push the pain aside but the world tilted once more. This time blackness closed in. Just before he blacked out completely Wyatt felt Rufus catch him.

"Easy, I got you."The tech commented.

Then the world faded away and Wyatt slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Pain was the first sensation that Wyatt became aware of. His head throbbed and his ribs felt like he'd been in a cattle stampede. With a groan Wyatt forced his eyes open. The harsh fluorescent lights sent a new wave of pain through is head and Wyatt closed them quickly.

"I hope Flynn looks as bad as you do."Denise Christopher's voice said from Wyatt's right.

Wyatt cracked his right eye open and looked at his boss.

"Rufus told you what happened."Wyatt stated.

"That you two would've killed each other if a passer by hadn't interrupted."Denise said quietly."Did he tell you anything between punches?"

"Claimed he killed Lucy's attacker."Wyatt reported as he gingerly sat up. "Said he acted alone."

"If that's true at least Lucy will have closure."Denise said as she moved to the door. "You're on leave for forty-eight hours."

"Ma'am."Wyatt protested.

"Rest."Christopher ordered as she opened the door. "If Flynn jumps again the leave is canceled. However he's going to need time to heal up too."

Wyatt slumped back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He'd been through worse pain wise but combined with exhaustion and an emotional roller coaster Wyatt allowed sleep to take him once more.

************

 

By early afternoon the next day Wyatt was feeling almost normal. The doctor had told him his ribs were only bruised and would heal with time. His face was starting to turn a shade of purple but would fade in a few days. As he stood looking in the bathroom mirror at Mason's infirmary Wyatt knew he should wait to see Lucy. With all she'd been through seeing him beaten and bruised probably wouldn't help things. It would, however, help Wyatt. A few minutes later Wyatt left his room at the infirmary and made the short trek through the corridors to Lucy's.

Lucy sat against the left wall of the small room. She'd pushed her bed against it yesterday. Now she sat curled up against the wall her knees drawn to her chest. The medical staff had been the only ones Lucy had allowed in since Agent Christopher's visit. She had known Jiya had tried to see her sometime yesterday and Rufus earlier this morning. Lucy had appreciated their concern but she wasn't up to conversation.

Part of Lucy wanted to scream at the unfairness. To yell that she wasn't a victim; that wasn't who she was. She was strong; intelligent. Lucy knew she should've found a way out of the situation. Should've fought harder...done something... A knock at the door drew Lucy's attention and she froze. Her heart nearly stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Lucy?"Wyatt called. "It's me."

Wyatt was the last person Lucy wanted to see. Didn't want him to see her like this.

"Lucy; I'm alone...just me."Wyatt continued through the closed door. "Please, I just want to see you."

"Go away."Lucy called her voice hoarse and broken. "Please."

*************

Wyatt's grip tightened on the door handle. The last thing Wyatt wanted to do was abide by Lucy's wishes. She sounded so frightened; so lost. All Wyatt wanted to do was ignore what she said and go in; comfort her. Listen if she wanted to talk; or just be there if she didn't.

Every instinct in Wyatt was screaming that she needed him. That she shouldn't be alone right now.

"Lucy."Wyatt began quietly "You have people who care about you..."

"Please."Lucy responded her voice tearful. "Leave me alone."

Wyatt's left hand rested flat against the surface of the door. After several long moments Wyatt pried his fingers from the door handle and pushed himself away. He stepped back staring at the closed door before reluctantly turning and going back to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the lack of updates real life has been busy.

Title: Missing  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

 

The days passed in a blur for Lucy. Doctors and nurses came and went. Food was brought in and taken out. Lucy didn't know if she ate the meals or not. She figured she must have since she physically wasn't getting ill or weaker. Her bruises and cuts were healing.  
One development that Lucy did notice was her inability to sleep. It'd been a day possibly two maybe three since Wyatt's attempted visit. The nightmares had gradually gotten worse. They varied from just being of Flynn to her captivity to the beating and attack and then cycled back through. Finally Lucy had allowed the doctor to prescribe something that would help her sleep. He advised that the only thing that would truly make the dreams go away would be psychiatric therapy.

Lucy knew that too. One morning while huddled on her bed she knew she couldn't keep going like this. She was stronger than this. Part of her wanted her life back but that would mean facing Flynn. Right now that was one thing Lucy knew she wasn't strong enough to face yet. Drawing her knees to her chest Lucy sank back against the wall and closed her eyes.

********

In the seventy-two hours since Wyatt had attempted to see Lucy he'd been on two missions. One successful one not. The day after he'd returned to his room and tried to sleep Wyatt's cell phone had buzzed with news that Flynn had jumped. They'd tracked him to New York City in 1805 but he hadn't stayed long enough for them to get a lock on his location. The second mission was to a small town on the Kansas/Missouri border in 1862. That they'd figured out had a Rittenhouse connection. A founding member's family could be traced there. Wyatt and Rufus had prevented Flynn's men from burning the Rittenhouse's member's home with the family inside. Flynn however had fled before Wyatt could get to him. The last mission had once again left Wyatt wondering if they were on the right side. Saving Rittehouse just didn't sit right with Wyatt even if history remained intact.

Now an hour after returning from the latest mission Wyatt was in the wardrobe room hanging up his 1862 clothing. Rufus walked past him clapping him on the right shoulder.

“Get some rest man; you look wiped.”The pilot suggested.

“Gonna try to see Lucy first.”Wyatt replied as he fell into step with Rufus as the left the room.

“Want company?”Rufus asked grimly.

“If I thought tag teaming her would work.”Wyatt said with a sigh as he rubbed a hand along the back of his neck.

“She'll come around.”Rufus stated quietly.

“I know I just.....”Wyatt trailed off.”Christopher said the doctors have been sedating her; Lucy's not sleeping well on her own.”

“Nightmares?”Rufus surmised sadly.

“Yeah and they're afraid she'll injure herself waking up from one.”Wyatt explained.

Rufus jumped slightly as Wyatt stopped and hit the closest wall.

“Wyatt.”The tech prompted in quiet concern.

Wyatt stood facing the wall his right fist clenched and ready to strike again. Slowly he let out a breath and stepped away his right arm falling to his side and relaxing.

“She's suffering, Rufus, and it's my fault.”Wyatt said his voice barely audible.

“No, Wyatt, this is on Flynn.”Rufus protested fervently. “All of it.”

Wyatt shook the pain out of his hand.

“I'll see you tomorrow.”Wyatt commented as started to walk.

“Wyatt.”Rufus called and caught up to his friend. “This is killing me too....what happened to her....nobody should endure it. This isn't on you; hear me?”

“Yeah.”Wyatt echoed.

“Wyatt.”Rufus said dubiously.

“I lost her!”Wyatt suddenly shouted rounding on the tech.

“It was crazy; nobody thought things would go that way.”Rufus responded. “You did all you could to keep her safe.”

“Not enough.”Wyatt snapped as he stalked off down the hall.

*******

Thirty minutes later Wyatt was outside the door to Lucy's room. He'd calmed down since his conversation with Rufus. He'd already sent a text apologizing. Wyatt shouldn't have taken his anger out on his friend. Ever since Lucy's attack Wyatt had found himself not being able to control his temper. The whole situation was a mess. The worst of it was he couldn't fix it. Biting back a sigh Wyatt raised his hand and knocked.

“Lucy, it's me.”Wyatt called.

******

Lucy stared at the closed door. Part of her was happy to hear Wyatt's familiar voice. She'd missed him; Rufus too. The other part recoiled not wanting him to see her so broken.

“Wyatt, please go.”Lucy responded barely recognizing her own voice.

“Not this time.”Wyatt countered.

Lucy fell silent her chin dropping to her drawn up knees.

“I'll talk through the door if I have to.”Wyatt continued. “But I'd rather see you.”

Lucy shook her head even though she knew Wyatt couldn't see. She could barley process things any more. Didn't know which way was up half the time. The strong person she had been before the attack was now crumbling and Lucy didn't know how to put that person back together.

“Luce.”Wyatt began his voice dropping. “Please. I know you feel alone right now and you're scared and hurting.....”

Lucy got up from the bed and started walking towards the door but stopped halfway.

“I'm sorry.”Wyatt stated hoarsely. “More sorry than you'll ever know. This shouldn't have happened. I was supposed to protect....”

Tears flowed down Lucy's face and she made it the rest of the way to the door and opened it before she could second guess herself. The pain in Wyatt's voice was too much.

“Wyatt.”Lucy whispered.

*******

Wyatt's eyes widened in surprise when the door opened. He felt his face pale when he finally saw Lucy. Her tears, the hollowness in her face nearly shattered him.

“Lucy.”Wyatt said softly as he tentatively reached out with his right hand.

The historian stared at his outstretched hand for a long moment. Wyatt thought she was going to back away from him.

“We don't have to talk.”Wyatt continued his voice cracking. “I just.....just wanted you to know you're not alone.”

******

Lucy's nightmares of late had been of male hands. Grabbing, hitting, pinning her down. They represented pain and fear. The one reaching for her now was the opposite. It was Wyatt's. One she'd reached for hundreds of times. A hand that had saved her life more times than she could count. Hands that had buckled her in; kept her safe.

“Lucy.”Wyatt said softly inching forward his hand still outstretched.

One finger at a time Lucy touched Wyatt's. Wyatt's hand remained still until Lucy finally closed hers around his. At his sigh of relief Lucy glanced up and her tears started once more. Wyatt had always represented safety. More than anything Lucy was tired of feeling afraid and vulnerable and she let herself tumble against Wyatt. Breaking their linked hands Wyatt gingerly folded Lucy into an embrace. She knew he was trying not to make her feel afraid or confined.

“Oh, babydoll.”Wyatt whispered his voice catching once more.

Lucy buried her face in Wyatt's chest. Part of Lucy still felt like nothing would be the same again; nothing would be right again. However as Wyatt held her Lucy knew one thing he would be her lifeline for as long as she needed.


	8. Chapter 8

A scream woke Wyatt and he jerked awake more on instinct than anything else. Training kicked in way before anything else. It took him a second to remember where he was and once he did Wyatt reached over and flipped on the light. Lucy was next to him thrashing clearly caught in a nightmare. Her face was pale and tear streaked and it made Wyatt's heart ache. 

“Lucy.”Wyatt called gently capturing her arms so she wouldn't hurt herself. “It's Wyatt, you're okay, you're safe.”

The historian continued to struggle and the tears flowed stronger. Wyatt sat back against the wall and pulled Lucy's thrashing form into his arms holding her in his lap. He didn't want to shake her for fear she'd struggle more.

“Lucy.”Wyatt began as the thrashing began to slowly stop. “Lucy, it's Wyatt. You're okay; you're safe. Just a dream.”

Several moments passed and Wyatt began to think he might have to wake her. Then Lucy stilled and her eyes opened and she blinked disorientedly.

“You're okay. Just a dream.”Wyatt repeated soothingly as Lucy slowly sat up.

Wyatt opened his arms and Lucy instantly went into his embrace buring her head against his chest. Her tears started again and Wyatt's heart broke once more.

******  
The next morning Lucy awoke early. It was weird how she knew that with the room not having any windows. She stretched and connected with another body. For a moment Lucy froze but then she remembered Wyatt's visit and she turned just to reassure herself that he was still there. When she looked over Lucy saw the delta force member was still asleep his back against the wall.

Watching Wyatt sleep Lucy was overwhelmed with gratitude. She was so grateful to have him in her life. Even with how crazy and unbelieveable their lives got at times Lucy was glad she'd met Wyatt Logan. The next few months were going to be tough ones for Lucy. She thought she'd be able to handle things on her own. Last night had shown just how wrong she'd been.

“You okay?”Wyatt asked quietly.

Lucy had been so engrossed in thought she hadn't noticed he was awake. 

“Yes, was just thinking.”The historian replied.

“About what?”Wyatt prompted.

“That I was grateful for your friendship.”Lucy continued softly.

“Goes both ways, Ma'am.”Wyatt replied with a smile.

Lucy rested her head on Wyatt's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

“You don't know how many times I've gone over that last mission.”Wyatt began. “Seeing the mothership disappear knowing you were on it.....If I could change that last half hour....”

“There's something you don't know.”Lucy began as she moved back so she could meet Wyatt's gaze.

“What?”Wyatt prompted quietly.

“I was my own worst enemy.”Lucy continued. “I stopped Flynn from killing Rittenhouse's son. I literally got in the line of fire.....”  
*******  
Wyatt's heart froze as Lucy reported her confrontation with Flynn. That she'd put her life on the line to save a member of a family that was now threatening her future. 

“I couldn't let Flynn kill him, Wyatt, he was just a boy.”Lucy stated in a whisper. “A terrified boy who'd just seen his father die.”

“After all you know about Flynn you still confronted him.”Wyatt said amazed. “Lucy he could've killed you.”

“I didn't think about that.”Lucy responded. “All I saw was Flynn about to kill a boy simply because of his last name.”

“Lucy...”Wyatt began.

“When Flynn held me captive he had me doing research. He wanted me to find John Rittenhouse.”Lucy explained. “But there was no trace of him, Wyatt. After his father's death there's no record of him in any database I could find.”

“Changed his name.”Wyatt surmised.

“That was Flynn's theory too and he wasn't happy I couldn't find him.”Lucy said.

“You didn't have much information to go on.”Wyatt protested.

“It didn't matter to Flynn why I couldn't he just wanted results.”Lucy stated her voice trembling slightly.

Wyatt read between the lines and knew that was when Lucy had endured some of the beatings. Whetther Flynn was the one who struck her or one of the underlings it didn't matter. Wyatt would punish every single one.

“I promise you, babydoll.”Wyatt began his voice rough with emotion. “Flynn will pay for this. He got away from me in Baltimore....”

“That's how you got this?”Lucy asked in a whisper as she lightly touched the bruise on Wyatt's face.  
Wyatt nodded.

*******

“I don't want you hurt because of this.”Lucy said the words tumbling out before she could stop them.

“Lucy....”Wyatt began.

“I need you in one piece.....”Lucy continued her voice trailing.

Lucy knew she really had no claim; no right to ask what she was asking of Wyatt. They'd only known each other a short spanse of time. However this unique bond that had formed between the three of them because of time travel was unlike any relationship Lucy had ever had. If she was going to move forward with her life Lucy knew it would be because of those bonds.

“He has to pay for this.”Wyatt argued gently touching Lucy's face.

“Not if the cost is too high.”Lucy whispered. :”Promise me....Wyatt, I can't do this alone....”

“I'm in this for the long haul; you're not alone.”Wyatt responded softly pulling Lucy close.

Lucy didn't miss the fact that he'd dodged responding to the promise. Wyatt had already been through enough pain in his life she didn't want to be added to that list. Lucy was grateful that he cared enough about her to endure that pain and go after Flynn. She just didn't want it to consume him.

*******

Wyatt couldn't promise. He couldn't give Lucy what she wanted. If he had agreed Wyatt knew he'd have ended up breaking his word at some point. Lucy had suffered because of his failure and Wyatt had to make that right. The only way to do that was to bring Flynn in. Wyatt would do that no matter what it took.


	9. Chapter 9

The next two weeks flew by for Lucy. She not only improved physically but made small but steady strides emotionally as well. Her doctor approved her to return to work. The last hurdle she had was the psychiatric exam. With Wyatt's encouragement Lucy had agreed to twice a day counseling sessions. The doctor had so far been impressed with Lucy's progress. Lucy was just afraid it might not be enough progress to get her back to time travel.

Getting her normal life back or more accurately the life she'd had before her attack Lucy knew would help her immensely. One part of that normal life that Lucy had decided on was getting a place of her own. Lucy knew her mother might argue it at first but in the end Lucy was an adult and could do what she wanted. She had located a small apartment on the outskirts of downtown San Francisco . Lucy was taking a final look at it in an hour before signing the lease. All the online pictures had looked wonderful but she'd fallen prey to that a time or to where the reality didn't quite measure up.

Arriving at the apartment building that Wed afternoon Lucy was surprised to see a familiar truck parked a few feet away. Equally surprised to see a familiar member of Delta Force leaning against the passenger side door. Lucy got out of her car and walked to Wyatt sending him a quizzical look.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here?"Lucy asked not that she wasn't happy to see him.

"You mentioned you were thinking about this place. Thought you might like some company."Wyatt replied with a smile.

Lucy returned his smile and joined him by the truck.

"Thank you."Lucy said quietly. "You didn't have to be here but I appreciate it."

"How'd your mother react to the new place?"Wyatt asked as they started toward the main entrance of the four story building.

"Haven't told her yet."Lucy replied as they walked into the main lobby. "One crisis at a time."

The leasing agent was a tall, thin middle aged woman with blonde hair, and glasses. She put her phone in her purse and smiled walking towards Lucy.

"Dr. Preston?"The agent asked. "I'm Sandra Kane we've talked on the phone. Nice to meet you."

"You too and call me Lucy."Lucy replied as they started towards the elevator. "This is a friend of mine Wyatt Logan."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Logan. The unit we're seeing is on the fourth floor nice corner unit."The agent explained as they got in the elevator.

Lucy tuned out the woman's rambling as they toured the small one bedroom. With what Mason was paying her plus the last of her salary from the college Lucy could afford something bigger in a trendier neighborhood but this would suit her needs. It was a quiet area and the apartment had modern design with a slight rustic touch.

"We have an agreement with a building half a block away that has a pool and a gym."Kane was saying as they circled back to the front door. "If you'd like that your HOA fees would be a bit higher."

"That'd be a nice perk."Wyatt interjected.

Lucy nodded and turned to look at her potential new home once more. Another step to getting back to her life. Normal or not it was a part of healing. She glanced over at Sandra and smiled.

"I'll take it."Lucy stated.

"Wonderful!"The leasing agent exclaimed. "I'm sure you'll be very happy here. I have the paperwork with me and if you have time we can settle things now and I can get you the keys tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect."Lucy said as they moved to the breakfast bar in the kitchen to sign paperwork.

*********

"Thanks for coming, Wyatt."Lucy said as they exited the building twenty minutes later and walked to Wyatt's truck.

"Looks like a nice place."Wyatt replied as they reached the truck and he turned to face her. "She's right I think you'll be happy here."

"I'll settle for normal."Lucy commented wearily.

"Babydoll..."Wyatt began as he reached for Lucy's left arm which was closest too him. "I know you want to be back at work but I'm just worried you're pushing yourself too hard."

Lucy smiled briefly and prided herself that she didn't flinch at Wyatt's touch or the grip he placed on her arm as he drew her closer. Some things still made her jump despite her best efforts. Her psychiatrist told her it would get easier but with all healing it didn't happen right away.

"I'm alright, Wyatt."Lucy said as she leaned against him. "I just want to move on."

"You'll get there."Wyatt replied as he reached up and brushed a stray brown hair away from her face.

"Want to do dinner later?"Lucy suggested. "As a thank you for boring you to death with real estate tours?"

"And to celebrate your new place."Wyatt added.

"Meet you at..."Lucy began just as her cell phone rang with a familiar tone that she'd set for Mason.

A few seconds later Wyatt's phone rang and they both pulled out their phones. Mason industries was showing on both caller ID's.

"Guess Flynn finally jumped."Wyatt muttered as he answered his phone.

Lucy shoved aside the fear that blossomed at the mention of Garcia Flynn. Her phone was on the fifth ring when she answered. Both conversations were short.

"Guess we'll have to do a rain check on dinner."Wyatt said quietly as he put the phone away.

"I'll see you back at Mason."Lucy replied. "Christopher wanted to meet with me and the psychologist as soon as possible. You and Rufus might have me back today."

"Good luck."Wyatt called after her.

Lucy got into her car and watched as Wyatt climbed into the truck and pulled into traffic. After a few minutes Lucy followed trying to quell her nerves. This was what she'd been waiting for. A chance to have her life back. She just had to get past this meeting and get the green light.


	10. Chapter 10

Wyatt arrived back at Mason to find Rufus already in the wardrobe room. The tech was ruffling through clothes in the 1920's section.

"Roaring twenties?"Wyatt asked.

"They didn't give you info?"Rufus replied with a shake of his head.

"Nope just to come in. Lucy's meeting with Christopher to see if they'll clear her."Wyatt stated. "So what havoc is Flynn causing?"

"Could be major."Rufus said as he pulled out a suit coat and then a hat. "October 29, 1929."

"Stock market crash."Wyatt responded. "Something we definitely don't want Flynn in the middle of."

"Especially if he hooks up with Rittenhouse."Rufus commented. "We've got wheels up within an hour."

"We're going to need Lucy on this."Wyatt said as he went to his section of clothes. "I really hope they clear her."

"Think she's ready?"Rufus asked as he pulled together an outfit. "I mean if she encounters Flynn..."

"She's ready and I'm not letting Flynn anywhere near her."Wyatt promised.

The two men fell into silence as they quickly got dressed and got ready for the mission.

*************

"I apologize but Dr. Whitten already briefed me."Christopher began once Lucy sat down in her office and the door was closed. "She had patients to see."

"I understand."Lucy acknowledged as she folded her hands tightly in her lap and met her superior's gaze.

"She told me you were making remarkable progress."Denise continued quietly.

Lucy relaxed her shoulders just a of the tension going out of her.

"However, Dr. Whitten explained that even with how far you've come you've still got a lot of healing to do even if you don't fully realize it or acknowledge it yourself, Lucy."Denise stated.

"What she doesn't understand is that I need my life to be normal in order to fully recover."Lucy protested passionately. "If I'm not working...not protecting history...not being with my friends..."

Denise studied Lucy a long moment after the historian trailed off. She couldn't read the Homeland Security agent's expression and Lucy felt defeat seep in.

"I'm letting you back on a trial basis."Christopher ordered as a wide smile broke across Lucy's face."I'm going to be getting opinions from Wyatt and Rufus. If the three of us think it's too much too soon for you..."

"I understand."Lucy said excitedly as she stood. "Thank you."

"Lifeboat leaves within the hour."Christopher instructed. "Flynn jumped to October 29, 1929."

"Stock market crash."Lucy commented.

"Go get dressed."Denise ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am."Lucy replied as she hurried for the door and opened it.

"Good luck."Christopher commented.

Lucy nodded and left.

*****************

Garcia Flynn touched the rim of his hat in greeting to a blonde woman that passed him in the doorway of a downtown Washington D.C bar. Despite it being barely seven p.m. the place was crowded. However, it didn't take long for Flynn to locate who he was meeting. He made his way to a back booth and stopped.

"Daniel Benton?"Flynn inquired.

A slightly heavy set man in his late twenties with dark hair and a mustache glanced up from his drink.

"Yes. Garcia Flynn?"Benton responded as he stood and offered his right hand.

"Thank you for meeting me on short notice."Flynn acknowledged as he shook the younger man's hand.

"Your message intrigued me."Benton commented as he signaled a waitress. "What's your drink? Despite prohibition this establishment is well supplied."

"Beer will be fine."Flynn replied with a smile as he settled back in the booth.

A few minutes later the waitress brought Flynn's drink and the two men began to talk.

***********

"Got room for one more?"

Wyatt turned from the lifeboat's main door at the familiar voice and grinned. Rufus poked his head out from inside and smiled too.

"Are we glad to see you!"Rufus exclaimed.

"Does this mean you're cleared?"Wyatt asked with a smile.

"Probation would be a better term."Lucy explained. "But you've got me for this trip."

Wyatt hopped down and embraced Lucy. She hugged him back tightly.

"What about you?"Wyatt asked with concern. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."Lucy said as she stepped back.

"We're ready to roll."Rufus interjected.

Wyatt stepped back and allowed Lucy to enter the time machine. Wyatt followed and paused at the main door and looked back at the control room. He saw Christopher watching them and met her gaze. She nodded and Wyatt climbed inside and the door rolled shut behind him.

********

Lucy was the first out of the time machine after they landed in a field on the outskirts of Washington D.C. Her body was a little more wobbly than she'd like to admit. She found a tree and rested back against it for a minute as her senses acclimated. Lucy had almost forgot what time travel did to the mind and body even though it hadn't been that long since her last mission. It felt like years since she'd experienced the after affects. Lucy glanced up as a bottle of water appeared in her field of vision. She flashed Wyatt a grateful smile as she accepted the bottle and took off the lid.

"Thank you."Lucy said after she took a long swallow.

"We've got to get Mason to find a remedy for that."Wyatt commented with a smile. "I still haven't gotten used to it. Maybe there's some kind of motion sickness med we can amplify."

"Whatever he comes up with I'm in."Rufus agreed. "What's the plan when we get to D.C.?"

"Same as always."Wyatt responded. "Surveillance,intervene and save the day."

Lucy laughed and both men smiled at the sound.

"Time travel 101."Lucy said with a shake of her head. "Come on, there are some hotels near the Capitol where the powerful who's who hang out. That's where we'll find Flynn."

Lucy put the half full bottle of water back in the time machine and closed the door. She rejoined her colleagues and in companionable silence the team began the long walk to the nation's capital.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long delay in updates I was concentrating on getting my other older Timeless fics completed. 

Title: Missing  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

 

By nightfall they'd been through three bars, four hotels and five restaurants. They were back near the capitol near a knot of bars. Rufus was on one side of the street by a newspaper stand while Lucy and Wyatt were a block north of him on the other side closer to the Capitol. They were standing near the mouth of an alley which gave them a good view of the gaggle of bars.

"Guess prohibition doesn't matter here."Wyatt muttered.

"Oh it does."Lucy replied. "They just found a way around it."

"Of course they did."Wyatt commented. "But these aren't speakeasies."

"Nope, no passwords needed."Lucy said quietly. "Just have to know the right people"

A hand signal from Rufus caught Wyatt's attention. He followed the tech's gaze and saw one of Flynn's henchmen heading into a boarding house at the end of the block.

"One of Flynn's guys."Wyatt pointed out.

"Let's go."Lucy replied and they started to walk.

Lucy fought the tidal wave of emotion that was threatening to overwhelm her. As soon as Wyatt had said 'Flynn's guys' she was back in the small building with the mothership. She could almost feel the ropes around her wrists. Rufus joined them half way down the street and Lucy forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand. Harder than she expected but she wouldn't let her team down. This mission was too important. Any tampering with the Great Depression would be catastrophic.

Still the closer they got to the boarding house the more Lucy's fear increased. Enough for her steps to falter and her breathing to increase. Ever in tune to her Wyatt paused and looked back his blue eyes filled with worry. He stopped and moved them closer to the building out of the way of foot traffic.

"Rufus and I can handle this."Wyatt offered.

Lucy shook her head still struggling to catch her breath. She knew she was experiencing a mild panic attack but it was easing.

"I'll be okay."Lucy protested as she straightened.

"Luc..."Wyatt began.

Lucy could see the conflict in her friend's face. How much he wanted to help her warring with not wanting to bring up bad memories. Not wanting to remind her of the trama she'd endured. Lucy took Wyatt's left hand in hers and squeezed it briefly before letting it go.

"I need to do this."Lucy stated some what surprised at how steady her voice sounded.

Wyatt studied her for a beat longer before nodding.

"Let's go."Wyatt urged and they started once more for the boarding house.

*******

Wyatt stayed in front of Lucy as they entered the boarding house ready to block and protect her from anything even bad memories. Wyatt knew from what Lucy had told him that she was alone when the rape happened. However, the beatings were a different thing. Who knew how many of Flynn's men were present or had participated. Anger coursed through Wyatt again at the thought of what Lucy had endured. With an effort he shoved the anger aside and focused on the mission. They caught up with Rufus at the far end of the lobby.

"He went up to the third floor."Rufus informed as the three stood near a window.

"Anybody else?"Lucy asked anxiously.

"No sign of Flynn."Rufus replied with a shake of his head. "Did see somebody that looked like somebody Flynn would hire but I couldn't place him for sure as one of Flynn's guys."

"I'll go up and take a look around."Wyatt suggested.

Before the others could protest the member of Delta Force was gone and up a flight of stairs.

Ten minutes went by before the first gunshots could be heard through the boarding house. Lucy and Rufus exchanged a worried look before taking off for the stairs at a dead run. They hit the landing of the second floor and found nothing but startled patrons. They continued up to the third floor just as more shots rang out.

"Do you see Wyatt?"Lucy asked anxiously.

Rufus cautiously peered around the corner and then just as quickly jerked his head back.

"Down at the end of the hall."Rufus reported. "Two of Flynn's guys at the other end."

"We need to create a distraction."Lucy suggested.

"On it."Rufus said taking a few steps up to the next landing.

As Rufus moved away Lucy stepped away from the wall and in that moment she caught a familiar figure in the boarding house doorway; Flynn. Without a word Lucy raced down the stairs. By the time she reached the bottom the historian knew Flynn had heard the shots because he was already out of the boarding house and moving rapidly down the street. Not really having a plan Lucy ran out into the street after the ex-NSA agent. Lucy knew Wyatt would be beyond angry with her but she couldn't let Flynn escape; not this time. Not after everything she endured during her captivity. Her team would find her; that Lucy had faith in.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Missing  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Wyatt happened to take cover in a small space near a window at the end of the hall. The window had a partial view of the street. Movement had caught Wyatt's attention and he swore seeing a familiar figure running from the boarding house to the main intersection. What the hell was Lucy thinking? Another bullet hit the wall near Wyatt and he returned fire not having time to worry at the moment.

 

**********

Rufus had went up the stairs and turned to the left wall near the last step. He found a sconse halfway up the wall and ripped it down. Luckily 1920 era construction wasn't something he'd break a hand on. Taking out a pocket knife Rufus flipped it open. Following the wires he found the junction and began to cut away. A couple of sparks later the hallway plunged into darkness. Rufus heard running feet; more shots and then punches and possibly the butt of a gun being hit against flesh. Groans and then bodies hitting the ground. Minutes later Wyatt was next to him and they began running down the stairs. It was only then that Rufus realized Lucy wasn't where he'd left her.

"Where did Lucy go?"Wyatt demanded.

"Didn't know she was gone."Rufus replied. "She said we needed a distraction and I went to create that."

"Good job by the way."Wyatt complimented.

"Thank me when we find Lucy and get back home."Rufus replied solemnly.

*********

 

Lucy and Flynn's progress was slowed by traffic. Even at that time of night Washington was bustling. There were still a few horse drawn wagons admid the automobiles of Henry Ford. Fortuantely for Lucy one of those cars was snarling traffic because it had a flat tire. People were getting out of their cars and crowding the sidewalks which impended Flynn. Lucy was able to gain on the ex-NSA agent and she glanced around for something to use as a weapon. She spied a whiskey bottle in a trash can and grabbed it. Garcia glanced back and then quickly turned right and disappeared.

Lucy scrambled forward afraid she'd lost him. However, Flynn had just cut through an alley and Lucy followed. The alley ended in a small courtyard surrounded by boarding houses and private homes. Lucy emerged from the alley just as Flynn was halfway across the small courtyard.

"Flynn!"Lucy shouted.

"I have too much to do before I return."Flynn said as he turned around. "Rittenhouse is still powerful."

Being this close to Flynn was having an affect Lucy thought she'd been prepared for. She was instantly swamped by memories of being kidnapped by this man and held for days. Images of the beatings she'd suffered and worse converged.

"Kidnapping is a crime in any century."Lucy responded bitterly as she walked forward.

"I killed the man who attacked you."Flynn commented quietly.

"You think that absolves you?"Lucy spat. "I was there because of you."

"I am sorry for what happened to you."Garcia said softly as he turned to leave.

Before she realized what she was doing Lucy smashed the whiskey bottle against the nearest wall. The remaining liquid rushed down her hand as she shook away enough of the glass to have a makeshift knife. Lucy knew if she threw it she had better odds of missing than hitting Flynn. Still in this small space Flynn was confined and made a larger target. She inched forward and raised the glass sharde.

"Flynn, stop!"Lucy commanded loudly.

The ex-NSA agent hesitated slowing down. Lucy felt herself launch the 'knife' watching it soar through the air.

***********

Wyatt and Rufus ran the way Wyatt had last seen Lucy. Luck was with them when they reached the main street. A car with a flat had caused a major traffic backup. People were milling about waiting for it to be cleared. After questioning several people Wyatt found a woman who had seen Lucy. Rufus found another witness who had spotted Flynn. Without speaking they hurried in that direction.   
As he ran Wyatt sent off a prayer that he wouldn't be too late this time. He couldn't be; there was no room for failure.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Missing  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lucy had no idea if her weapon hit Flynn. Suddenly she was violently knocked off her feet and hit the ground hard. She and her attacker skidded across several feet of gravel before a wall stopped them. With no time to brace herself Lucy's head connected with the brick hard enough to see stars.

"Tolson that wasn't necessary!"Flynn thundered angrily.

So she missed. Lucy thought bleakly as she fought to stay conscious.

"If you want to live past the next five seconds you'll get the hell off her!"

Wyatt! Lucy thought joyfully..But her body still wouldn't respond.

The human weight didn't move quick enough and Lucy heard gunshots. In the small confined courtyard it was deafening. Lucy felt her mind start to defensively retract on itself. Like she'd done during the rape. Suddenly Flynn's man was pulled away from Lucy and was replaced by gentle hands. Wyatt, Lucy would know him anywhere. Still she couldn't open her eyes. She just wanted everything to go away.

"Lucy?!"Wyatt called worriedly.

"Flynn's secure."Rufus reported.

Lucy felt herself being turned onto her back. She felt the blood on her head and face and knew by Wyatt's muffled curse that he saw it too.

"Luce?"Wyatt called anxiously."Can you hear me?"

Clinging to Wyatt's voice Lucy fought against the fear and panic. After a long moment Lucy forced her eyes open. Wyatt's anxious face swam into view.

"Wyatt."Lucy said as she struggled to sit up.

"Easy."Wyatt ordered gently."You hit your head pretty good."

The courtyard spun once more but Lucy managed to get to her feet. She also stayed there without falling.

"Can we go home?"Lucy asked quietly.

"If you think you can walk."Wyatt replied.

Though Lucy suspected he'd carry her.

"Yes."Lucy acknowledged.

It took two trips in the lifeboat to get everyone home. Wyatt stayed behind with the now handcuffed Flynn and groggy henchman. Lucy stayed in the launch area making the Mason medic attend to her there. She wasn't leaving until she knew Wyatt was alright. Flynn has slipped away from them too many times. Finally the lifeboat reappeared with the familiar gust of wind. The door rolled open and Wyatt shoved Flynn out.

Lucy felt herself go pale as realization washed over her. It was over. They'd accomplished the original objective take out or capture Garcia Flynn and preserve history.

"Ms. Preston? Are you alright? You got very pale."The young Asian medic asked with concern easing Lucy towards a nearby chair."Sit for a minute."

"I'm alright."Lucy argued but found herself sitting down.

********

Wyatt didn't surrender Flynn until he reached an armed ten member Homeland security team. It was after they walked away that Wyatt saw Lucy. The historian was seated in a chair across the aisle from the control center. She'd been bandaged But was very pale. Wyatt glared at the medic hovering near Lucy.

"Why isn't she in the infirmary?"Wyatt demanded.

"Refused to leave until you returned,Sir."The Asian male replied helplessly.

Before Wyatt could say anything else Lucy was on her feet and launching herself into Wyatt's arms. He saw a brief glimpse of tears before she buried her face in his left shoulder. The medic discreetly stepped a few feet away giving them privacy.

"We all got home."Wyatt whispered tightening his embrace when he felt her body tremble.

"I was so worried...so much could've gone wrong."Lucy said quietly.

"He wasn't escaping facing justice; not this time."Wyatt responded. "Not after what he put you through."

They stayed like that for several more minutes before Wyatt stepped back. He brushed hair away from Lucy's face.

"Let's have the doctor check you over."Wyatt suggested placing an arm around Lucy's waist.

Lucy nodded and leaned against Wyatt. The medic trailed behind them as they left the launch area and made their way to the infirmary.


	14. Chapter 14

Met my goal of finishing all my Timeless fics before the premiere of season two. :) Thanks to everyone who left reviews on any of them.

Title: Missing  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

After an hour long debrief with Agent Christopher and Conner Mason Wyatt returned to the infirmary. The doctor had diagnosed Lucy with a concussion but otherwise fine outside of a few cuts and bruises. He expected to find Lucy resting but instead the historian was staring at a packet of legal papers.

"Hi."Wyatt greeted.

"Hi, how'd the debrief go?"Lucy asked.

"Usual with the exception Agent Christopher gave us all praise for apprehending and bringing in Flynn."

Lucy smiled but glanced back at the papers.

"What's that?"Wyatt asked.

"'My new landlord is efficient."Lucy replied holding up a set of keys."They sent everything by special courier. Jiya signed for it."

"When do you move in?"Wyatt inquired.

"In a few weeks."Lucy said as she leaned back against the wall."I'm going to have to buy furniture. The last couple jumps I haven't recgnoized half of what's supposed to be mine."

"The side affects of time travel."Wyatt commented with a smile.

Wyatt sat down next to her and Lucy rested her head on Wyatt's left shoulder. After a few minutes Wyatt shifted so he could pull Lucy into a one sided embrace. He was glad when she didn't shy away. Proved how much progress she'd made in such a short time. Still the image of her still and bleeding form against the courtyard wall would stay with Wyatt a long time.

"Ready to get out of here?"Wyatt asked quietly.

"Yes."Lucy said as she stood. "Going to have to tell my mother something so she can wake me every couple hours."

"Stay with me."Wyatt suggested as he got to his feet. "Then you won't have the added stresss of remembering a cover story."

"You don't have to..."Lucy began.

"I want to."Wyatt said softly as he took her right hand in his and tugged her to the door. "Come on let's pick up some food and we can swing by your Mom's and get some of your things."

"Okay."Lucy agreed.

As they left Wyatt released Lucy's hand giving her space. However when they neared the front door Lucy reached over and took Wyatt's right hand once more. Wyatt smiled.

*******  
The next day Lucy was exhausted and her head hurt. The two hour concussion checks while necessary hadn't allowed either of them much rest. Still life went on and Lucy forced herself into the shower and then got dressed. When she emerged she found Wyatt sitting on the sofa a brown bag on the coffee table in front of him along with two to-go cups of coffee.

"You are the most wonderful human being ever."Lucy exclaimed as she picked up her coffee and took a long drink before sitting down next to him.

"How are you feeling?"Wyatt asked with a smile.

"Head hurts and my right side aches a bit probably from where he slammed me into the ground."Lucy commented.

Wyatt's face darkened and Lucy saw anger flicker across along with several other emotions she couldn't place. She reached over and took Wyatt's right hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I'm alright, Wyatt."Lucy stated.

"I know and you'll continue to be."Wyatt stated quietly. "You're one of the strongest people I know."

"I don't feel very strong."Lucy said her voice barely audible.

"You are."Wyatt countered as he squeezed her hand. "Most people would've fallen apart with all you've been through in the last few months. You bended but didn't break. That's strength I wish I'd had after Jess died."

Lucy reached up with her free hand and lightly touched Wyatt's right cheek. They'd both been through so much. He didn't give himself enough credit. The fact that they were both standing said a lot about who they were. After a few moments Lucy leaned down and rested her head on Wyatt's chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm glad you're in my life; Wyatt."Lucy said quietly. "I don't think I would've survived this without you."

"You would have."Wyatt responded as he rested his head on top of hers. "But I'm glad our paths crossed too."

Lucy smiled and she knew then that despite all the bad she would get through this. There were brighter days ahead. With friends like Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya by her side Lucy knew things would get easier.

end


End file.
